Happy Birthday Morra Tera Lunanoff
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Well in this one Jack finds out about his girlfriend's father visiting her and Pitch finds out how intimate Jack and Morra are... but can they look past these differences long enough to celebrate the girl they love's birthday?


Jack was going to surprise Morra for her birthday by coming to visit her. He had a special gift for his girlfriend and a grin on his icy face. This was going to be a great day. He knew it in his bones.

He flitted through the Earth Palace halls as directed by the Moon-bots until he got to the room where Morra was. He had just placed his hand on the door when he heard Morra talking to someone.

"So what is this thing supposed to be?" she asked with a snicker. Morra didn't giggle. It wasn't in her nature but Jack didn't like the sound of that snickering.

Jack peeked in and saw Morra laughing and joking with… Pitch Black!

Jack stormed into the room and pushed Morra behind him protectively aiming his staff at the Nightmare King. Morra's eyes were wide in surprise and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down, Jack. He's here to visit because of my birthday," she said. Jack almost fell over in shock.

"What?"

"He's my dad. He has a right to see me on my birthday," Morra said.

"But he's-"

"What exactly are you doing here Frost?" Pitch asked sternly.

"The same thing you are! What can I not see my BOYFRIEND and FATHER for my birthday without an all-out war starting!" Morra demanded, stomping her foot causing light tremors through the earth. She glared at the two before storming out the door.

The two enemies glared at each other after the door closed behind Morra.

"So you are infatuated with my daughter?" he asked.

"So she is actually talking to her father?" Jack replied snarkily.

"There is no need for that," he said, "I am her father I have a right to question anyone my daughter has an interest in."

"Yeah you have been doing great in the Dad department," the teen growled back.

"True, but I am making up for that now. I have been visiting Morra for a long while now but you wouldn't know anything about that would you, Frost?"

"I probably know more about her than you ever will," Jack shot back, his fist clenching on his staff. "I love her."

"You _love_ her! Ha! And why would Morra, Princess Morra, my Seraphina, Mother Earth, love a little upstart like you?" he demanded.

"I don't know but she does," a wicked glint entered his eyes, "I have Cupid's affirmation as well as the bite marks to prove it."

If Pitch could have turned red he would have upon hearing this, "You… **HOW DARE YOU!**"

"I dare because we **love** each other and we wanted to show it. It was a mutually agreed on thing," Jack said.

"I don't believe it. My sweet innocent little Seraphina- and you defiled her!"

"Hey, I ain't saying I protested but _she _jumped _me,_" Jack growled.

"She would never-"

"Face it Boogeyman she did," Jack muttered. Pitch seethed at the snarky winter spirit his fists clenching and nightmare sand swirling about him as if ready to form anything he needed.

"You little upstart…" he growled.

"Whatever you want to call it, we are each other's and we love each other. Don't believe me ask her?" he replied, starting out the door.

"Perhaps I shall." And with that the Boogeyman disappeared into the shadows. Jack knew where he went and he dashed after to see the look on the old man's face.

000

Morra lay there in her room looking up at the stars dancing over the ceiling in her room. Why was her father and boyfriend so against each other? Who was she kidding? She knew the answer.

She rolled over when she sensed someone, turning her back to him. Whichever him it was.

"Morra?" Her father.

"What?" she growled not looking over her shoulder.

"I have a serious question for you," he asked softly and sternly.

Morra rolled over and sat up looking at him confusion on her features. Jack slipped into the room biting back a laugh.

"Ooookkkaaaayy?" she started a bit confused. "What's up?"

Pitch glared at Jack and grabbed the boy by his hoodie dragging him in front of him and pointing an accusing finger at the snickering winter spirit. "He tells me you elected to have sex with him."

Morra's eyes widened and a firey blush covered her face. "You told him!" she all but screamed.

"You mean you did!" Pitch shouted back. While Jack protested with a yelp of, "I didn't mean to!"

Morra took a deep breath and looked into her father's amber eyes. So different from her own sapphire ones… all because of a moonbeam inside her.

"Put him down and I will tell you," she said like a beaten pup.

Rather rudely Pitch dropped Jack on his butt and he scrambled over to Morra's side, pulling her close with an heir of smugness.

"Yes. I have slept with Jack," she looked up at her father from under her long eyelashes. "I was the first one to make the move. I love him." Jack's arm tightened around her as she said this.

"_Love_. Morra what would you know about love?" Pitch asked.

"A lot, considering my best friend in the world is Cupid," she said. Pitch didn't say a word just stared at her in Jack's arms.

"Morra…" he said almost sternly.

"Dad, wait," she said, "I am not ashamed of anything. The Guardians will know that you come to visit me, Manny already knows and asked me something I want you to think about, fair enough?"

"Yes," he said.

"Manny asked me if I was ashamed of myself when he asked me if I was getting to know my father better. I knew he knew and I said I wasn't. I'm not. He said good. If you love someone or something you shouldn't be ashamed. I am not ashamed of you and I am not ashamed of Jack. I love you both."

Pitch took a deep breath. And closed his eyes. He had promised his dear daughter he would think about what she had said but really he didn't need to. As usual the Man in the Moon displayed wisdom beyond his years. And was always willing to share it.

"You need some time to think this over. Go. Come back later tonight for my birthday feast. My brothers are going to be here as well as the guardians. It is your choice. But I hope you come back… for me, Papa," she said softly. Pitch nodded.

"I shall think on it, my dear," he said.

000

That night the Royal Earth Palace was aglow with lights from the party being thrown in Morra's honor. The gardens were filled with various forms of Transportation and the halls were alive with the sounds of voices.

Morra had greeted each of her guests and dear friends with open arms and a smiling face… but one person was still missing from the party.

"Sister, it is rude to neglect your party guests," said a rotund man dressed in yellow and gold with a golden sprig of hair curling over his head.

"I know I am sorry, Manny. I just… I guess I thought he would actually show up," Morra said turning from the window back to the party. Her dress was a deep emerald lined with vines of silver and her hair, for once was tamed enough to be in gentle waves down her back. In fact if it wasn't for the color of her hair and eyes one might think the moonbeam had taken leave and Morra was actually Seraphina.

"Perhaps it is for the best though," she said, straightening the tiara on her head as she was unaccustomed to wearing her princess jewels.

Suddenly the chatter of the Guardians and other holiday figures fell to a hush and turned to the open double doors where stood Pitch Black himself, in armor that resembled that of the Golden Age, making him look like his old self again.

Morra's eyes brimmed with tears while all the other guests reached for their weapons… except Jack of course. Manny placed a hand on his sister's back.

Just as the crowd gathered was about to attack to protect the Royal Lunanoff family, Morra rushed forward and slung her arms around her father who hugged her back. Everyone gaped in shock. Their princess was hugging her long-time foe?

"I am so glad you made it, Dad," she said hugging him tightly. The others nearly passed out at hearing her say this… maybe she was Seraphina after all.

Jack walked up to Pitch with a flat face as Morra stepped back. A crooked smile danced on the boy's face as he took Morra's free hand, "Glad you made it. Would have hated to have to hunt you down just so I could get Morra to smile on her birthday."

"Of course," he said smiling at Morra after glancing at Jack, "I wouldn't miss my daughter's birthday just because she is on my enemies side."

"Thanks, Dad," she said smiling then stepping forward so that her voice would carry to all her people.

"My dear friends, I know that my final guest is all of your mortal enemy. I beg of you, tonight set aside your differences for my sake and treat Pitch Black as he would be treated in the Golden Age as the great General Kozmotis Pitchner and my father!" she announced.

Everyone was silent. Until Manny and Tyme stepped forward and applauded their sisters guts.

That really confused everyone. The two Lunar Princes as well as their Princess? What was wrong? Was this all an illusion created by Sandy in their heads?

No, this was real. The Lunanoff's seemed to have called a temporary truce with their enemy, all for the sake of Morra. So, they thought to themselves, can we.

Morra smiled and looked at her father. She held out her hand and Jack and Pitch flanked her on either side.

"Now that I have everyone I care about here to celebrate my birthday, LETS PARTY!" she shouted flying up and cueing the music to get bumped up to something more party-like.

She landed beside her father and boyfriend and smiled at the two hugging them both again. "Thanks again. You two agreeing to meet civilly with the rest of the figures… it means a lot to me. You guys just made this the best birthday ever."

Pith smiled as his daughter grabbed the winter spirit's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor and continued to enjoy herself throughout the night alternating dances with Jack and himself. That's all he truly wanted was his daughters happiness. And tonight at least he could be seen with the others on friendly terms… alas the sun was to rise. But tonight… tonight at least… he could be a proper father once again.


End file.
